The life of John Evans
by MiscellaneousChild
Summary: The Life of John Evans begins with setting up the story and how he first experiences true freedom and at the same time despair.
1. Chapter 1

There was a child who lived on a normal street in a normal town in a normal world, his address was number 5 Sermon Park in the East Republic. Now to any normal onlooker there should be no meaning in the child's address however the house that the child lived in had an uncanny irony with the child for it spelt out what was to be the child's future. This is the story of John Evans, and his development into an esper.

It was a dreary monday morning with the air thin yet warm, the birds chirping away outside the house, no-one could of guessed that a 15 year old boy would suddenly have his life flipped upside down. It began with the air beginning to create a vortex just outside john's window, it was pulling everything towards it including the cars and it created a bellowing crash of metal grinding and tearing each other, John was thrown out of his bed with chills causing him to sweat and shiver uncontrollably. He approached the window cautiously to investigate what was going on, what he didn't expect to find was the vortex beginning to tear at his flesh and grab him with it's ghostly claw and project him straight into the centre of the vortex. He stood frozen in mid-air while he saw his home and his street slowly disintergrate by the power of the vortex, cars exploding, chasis and wheels flying inches from his body until suddenly everything became stationary and silence fell upon John's ears. He begin to panic and deny everything he was seeing until out of the silence a single bright object began hurtling from the sky, he tried to move but his body wouldn't listen to him, he began to scream and cry for help but no-one was ther to help him, the object was not a large thing but instead was a simple possession of John himself, his pen that was engraved from his father. Before John could question the reason for the pen flying towards him or even the time to face what was truely happening it was over, all that was left was rubble and dust. In the very epicentre John was lying on the ground dead with a pen pierced directly through his cranium, the blood simply trickled out of his lifeless corpse and time was again returned to the dark.

John awoke gasping for air and tears enveloping his eyes, he looked around and he was back in his room unharmed but shaken, it was simply a nightmare he thought, he then looked at the clock, it was 7:15 and he had to be at the bus stop at 8:00, he jumped out of bed and dived straight into the shower to both relax and to get ready for school, but what was unusual from his usual routine was that he didn't seem to feel any pressure from the shower nor did he fell heat, but he shrugged it of as nothing and carried on getting ready. It was now 7:55 and John had left his home to begin a full pace sprint to the bus, for he was going to miss it overwise, he had just reached the last corner before the bus stop when he had to have one of the unluckiest collisions possible, he ran into Micheal Swifton the supposedly strongest guy in school, who of course was a bully. Now usually the two never cross paths as Micheal prefers to bully the weak and unpopular and since John was fairly popular in the year he gave him no trouble, unfortunately for John however he was very good friends with a girl called Becky who Micheal had a huge thing for. Ultimately Micheal now had a reason to go out of his way to give John a hard time, but he left him alone until they would got on the bus as John had quickly apologised.

The bus swiftly departed and as soon as John sat down Micheal began to throw what only could be described as rotten chewing gum, "seriously Micheal what's your problem, John hasn't done anything to you so stop being a freak and leave him alone" Micheal was taken back by Becky's words, but he swiftly followed up, "he's done nothing?! are you fuckin' kidding me?! if he wasn't here then you'd be..." he froze and the bus was suddenly overcome with a veil of silence with quiet whispers out of every corner of the bus. "Wait... did you think you ever had a chance with me? John or not i wouldn't be with you if you were the last person on earth!" Becky had finally said it and it pushed Micheal over the edge, he rose up and flew across the bus with his fist tightened so hard that his veins on his arms looked like they were about to explode, he swung for John but as he was about to make contact with John, John pierced his body with has eyes and it paralysed him, Micheal began to sweat and his breath was ragged, suddenly John ushered a whisper "Just dissapear" the colour was suddenly sucked out of the bus and the surrounding area, time stopped and next thing John knew everything began to ignite, his friends, everyone he knew on that bus, even the bus driver, John started to scream at the top of his lungs but no one was reacting, they were slowly melting but at the same time they looked frozen in time like wax work dolls, he collapsed and was enveloped in the flame, but just before he lost consiousness everything returned and his ears were pierced with the most hallowing of screams from his fellow classmates, they had awoke.

20 minutes had passed and John finally arose from the ashes of the bus and to the fossils of his classmates who had left frozen skeletons in the positions of their last moments. John's pupils suddenly expanded and became void of light just as his innocence was suddenly crushed "This has to be a joke right?" he began to hysterically laugh and tears began to flow down his face "Jake? Becky? you all ok aren't you, this is a great prank but it's getting really scary now so please talk to me" all that replied was the cold wind that was scraping at the carcus of the bodies and the destroyed remains of the bus. He realised that no one was going to reply so he began to make his way of the bus in the motion that could be similiarly described as a walking corpse, and all of this constantly with his eyes wide open and constantly muttering to himself "this is just a dream" he began to walk down the road swaying side to side and slowly losing his concept of reality and questioning what was happening "what happened?","why am i not waking up from this nightmare","It wasn't my fault was it?" This plagued his mind for the next 20 minutes until out of his blindsight a black van came hurtling down the road and stopped right beside him, before he had a chance to react a bag flew over his head and he was thrown into the back of the van, the wheels squeeled and burned rubber across the road as the van skyrocketed straight down the road, John just lay there shaken and muttering "when will i wake up"


	2. Chapter 2

A lifetime seemed to pass as John was trying to keep grasp on reality, when all of a sudden the vehicle stopped and had arrived at an old runned down factory called the Ember installation. A figure exited the vehicle and went to the back of the van and picked John up, he was a tall fellow yet muscular and refined as if he had been chiseled into existence by a scientist, the words he spoke brought John back to sanity "I'm here son, everythings going to be okay" he then began to glide across the floor to the entrance of the factory, all this while faint whispers from the vehicle filled the air "why are we escorting this monster","he could kill us at any moment", John was completely oblivious to it, all he knew was that he finally felt safe and carm lying on his father's back, a decision he would regret in the future. His father swept out a card and inserted it into what looked like the slit between two pieces of broken glass and the door faded into existence and they stepped forward.

They stood silent momentarily until a keyboard installation booted up and his father began to stab at the buttons, SEP-017CS-RDEP, the space around them suddenly began to shapeshift and mold itself into a crystalised lift and began to decend, John looked through the crystalised lift and his eyes shined with curiosity as they were rapidly travelling past many floors, each with its own characteristic and project, one that grasped his attention the most was a floor called RDEP as it made up part of the passcode his father had used minutes before, but unfortunately they had already passed the floor before John could investigate the floor. The lift stopped and they stepped out, "where are we dad?" john spoke softly but his father quickly reply with a grunting voice "a place i wish i would never have to take you son", he soon called his son over to a room just off into the distance "John i'm just going to talk to a friend of mine in the room next door, can you sit on that chair in the middle and i'll be back in a sec kiddo" John nodded and placed himself nervously onto the seat in the middle of the room.

A voice came bellowing out of the room next door " ! a word please!" John's father quickly rushed into the room and stood their was his commanding officer General Materson "explain to me what is happening right now", "General... my son he isn't suppressed anymore, I don't know what happened and the device i gave him... the pen...its gone", The General's eyes widened and his teeth began to grind " do you remember the first time we meet?", "Yes sir I do", "Are you sure? as i recall it to be 17 years ago when i put my reputation on the line when i assigned you to be head of the RDEP project, you remember what happend don't you? That chemical spill cost us both billions of dollars and the entire project all because there was a chance that the spill reconstructed your DNA" John's palms began to sweat and he began to shiver from nervousness. "We tested you and luckily the spill only cause the gene to become recessive in you so you brains electrical output remained and secure levels, but then you had to bring that child into this world and the gene bacame dominant, but you said it would be fine! since you built that god forsaken pen of yours, and now look at us, we have public deaths on our hands, what am i suppose to say to the families of all them children! answer me!"

The door suddenly flung open and a military grunt handed both the engraved pen and a strange spherical device to the General, John's father flew backwards and began to stutter " w-whe-where did you find these?!", "next to your residence sir", vague grey suddenly enveloped 's face "I know what happened... General as you know the pen drains and stores the excess electrical charge that my son exhibits from his nervous system so he can't use any of his powers","Yes, i'm not an idiot of course i know that much","Well sir I built a failsafe into the system so that if my son died the sudden injection of the pen into his body woud cause a explosive reaction with his abilities, one of these was only thought of as being theoretical but if he had this injection of power he could send signals to the area around his body and forcefully cause them to reach further than the speed of light and the resulting space-time distortion caused by this would allow him to ripple through time" The General looked puzzled "I'm not well versed in science but even I know that it only appears to slow down, so don't fool me around!","I believed that to sir but I made sure that the device would only work if my son died, moreover that spherical device that soldier just gave you is an artificial tornado applicator, and by the look of it, its already been activated so the only chance that the surrounding area didn't take damage and why my son is currently alive with his powers is because he traveled to the past, their is no other explaination!" the General looked at straight in the eye but he could see to lie to what he was being told "I guess for now we will have to follow-up with your idea, but first who used the device and what do we do about the boy"


End file.
